


A Way to Unwind

by vassalady



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2689670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A massage turns into friendly pegging between friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Way to Unwind

Natasha, straddled over Steve’s legs, kneaded his thighs, moving up towards his ass. He was laying on his stomach, dressed just in sweatpants and hugging a pillow underneath him as he watched a movie. He sucked in a little breath as she hit a sore spot.

“Baby,” she muttered affectionately.

“You could be a little more gentle,” Steve said, shifting just slightly.

“Even for a super soldier like yourself, that kind of hit is going to leave some kinks.” Natasha pressed down hard with her knuckles, and Steve hissed again. “You want to be stiff all night?”

Steve sighed, relenting. “No,” he admitted. “But how much, ah, longer?”

“Almost done.”

She continued to massage his thighs, and every so often, Steve would let out a little sigh.

After a few more moments, Steve asked, “Return the favor?”

Natasha smirked as she said, “That’s privileged, Rogers. I much prefer to… touch.”

Steve groaned as she pushed against the crease between his thigh and ass. There was a shift in his breathing, a subtle change, and she pressed there again.

“It might not be in the spirit of things,” Steve said, eyes still on the tv, “but if you wanted to…” He trailed off.

Natasha wasn’t letting him off that easily. “To…? We use our words in this day and age.”

Steve snorted. “Well, you know me, words are so complicated.”

“Mmmhmm.” Natasha pressed on his thigh again.

“Natasha,” and it came out as little more than a whine, “let’s have sex.”

Natasha bent over as she laughed, her head brushing between Steve’s shoulder blades. “Smooth,” she said. She ran her hands up and pressed on Steve’s ass. “That answer enough for you?”

“Mmmhmmm,” he said, which ended in a groan. “Don’t- Yeah, keep doing that.”

Natasha ran her hands along Steve’s ass, following the curves. She pressed the fabric of his sweatpants against his skin, tucking it into the creases. She spent a few minutes running her fingers down the cleft, matching the seam of his pants with the seam of his ass.

Beneath her, Steve shivered, his muscles clenching and unclenching. He kept his eyes on the tv, but she could tell that he was no longer aware of what was happening.

“You like that?” she said in a throaty whisper.

“Mmm, more. Please.” Steve’s voice hitched as she moved lower and pressed behind his sac. He wore no underwear beneath his pants.

Sneaky bastard had planned on this. 

Natasha leaned forward to blow hot air across his skin. She watched him shift as she did it again, this time closer to the base of his neck, and he lifted his head back.

“Natasha,” he breathed out. “Natasha…”

“Just getting started,” she promised. She loved the way Steve reacted to every little touch and brush like he felt it ten times stronger than anyone else would. She trailed her fingers lightly around the hem of Steve’s pants before finally, finally dipping her fingers beneath it. She pulled his pants down slowly, dragging the hem across the taut skin of his ass.

“Relax,” she said, hot breath blowing across the small of his back. “I’ve got you.”

With a shaky breath, Steve forced himself to relax, and she could see the muscles shift beneath his skin.

She felt heat grow low in her groin at the sight of his semi-bare ass. She had seen it a handful of times before, true, and once was definitely not under such pleasurable circumstances. But the sight of it never failed to thrill her.

She scooted lower down his legs so she could lick broadly across one cheek. Steve didn’t expect the contact, so he gasped and pressed himself further into the cushions he was laying on. She stroked his back, and he relaxed once again. When she licked the other cheek, he didn’t move away this time.

She shimmied off of him, pulling his pants along with her. That left Steve completely naked. Natasha still wore her sweats and a tank top, but she wasn’t planning on removing them just yet.

She must have stopped to stare at Steve’s body for too long, because he turned to look at her. His face was a little flushed, his breath quick, and she was pleased as ever that his blush trailed down his chest and back.

“I want to see,” she said.

Steve obediently turned all the way around until he was on his back. His cock was heavy and dark amid his dark blond pubic hair, the tip of his cock just peeking out of the foreskin. The first time she had seen his cock, she had joked, “Not a dye job, then.”

When he had seen her bared pelvis, he had returned the comment. “Red all the way down.”

“Touch yourself, and I’ll get our toys,” Natasha said, standing up and stepping back. Steve whined, a high keening sound, but it only lasted for a second. It was a sound of want, of anticipation.

She came back, the strap-on with a condom already rolled down on it in one hand, lube in the other. Steve had one knee drawn up, the other leg stretched out down to his toes, and one hand was stroking himself, too rough and dry, but the use of his foreskin helped. He drew it up and over before dragging it back down in one fluid motion.

Nat kneeled on the floor. She shoved his legs apart so she could fit between them and then, remaining upright on her knees, reached into her pants and began stroking herself. She rubbed over her clit with light, circular motions. It was pure teasing, and the way Steve’s lids closed partway watching her hand move in her pants was almost more fun than her own stimulation.

She leaned over until she was almost laying on top of him. This pressed their groins close together, hers a little higher up than his, resting just below his navel. She didn’t kiss Steve, although their faces were close. She took in a slow breath. Then she blew lightly across his face. “What do you want?” she said, voice barely above a whisper.

“I want you in my ass,” Steve said. His blush darkened, but neither his voice nor his gaze wavered.

“Good.”

She pushed herself back up in one smooth motion.

Normally, she took him from behind, but something about his look today made her pause. His eyes tracked her every move, and she felt something she couldn’t yet identify from that. Perhaps she was flattered. Perhaps she was on edge. Perhaps it was neither, and it was simply the heat of her body playing tricks on her.

Whatever the reason, she didn’t turn him around. Instead, she shifted his feet, so that his heels were almost pressed up against his ass. For Steve, as flexible as he was, it wasn’t much of a strain.

She rubbed the lube between her hands for several moments, warming it up and teasing Steve by stretching out the anticipation. This was fun making him watch. He got a funny little look on his face, a somewhat dopey, needy look everytime she began to lower her hands only to abruptly pull them away again.

“Natasha,” he said, punctuated with a roll of his hips, “please.”

“Are you sure, Rogers?”

“Yes, god, please!”

Natasha smirked. As she slid one finger into Steve, eliciting a pleased gasp, she said, “I’m not god.”

She opened him up slowly, watching with fascination at every little twitch he made. Each movement gave away how turned on he was, how each stroke of her fingertips against his prostate had him wanting more, driving him crazy.

She watched with fascination as his mouth formed voiceless words, how he just whined and keened when he could manage any sound at all. It was one thing to hear it, but this was the first time she’d seen him in this position, from this angle.

She rather liked it.

Four fingers now, stretching him open just a little wider than was needed, and she added more lube. It squelched underneath her touch, squelched out of his ass, and she said, fondly, “Look at you. All ready for me.”

“Yes,” Steve breathed out, and then he said something else, or tried to, but again, no sound came out.

Natasha finally stepped out of her pants and underwear. She left her tank top on, though. She never got fully undressed when they played like this. When they had sex. She didn’t feel the need, and it was, perhaps, a more intimate act than she wanted to give. At least for now.

She strapped on the harness, which fit snugly on her, straps already set up perfectly for her body. She lubed up the dildo and then, slowly, pushed into Steve.

It was easy and smooth, because she had stretched him more than needed, and he was just dripping with lubrication. She poured a generous amount over his cock, and Steve’s eyes rolled back as she grasped him in one hand, the other steadying herself on the outside of his thigh. One leg was thrown over her shoulder, and she pressed her lips against the skin.

“Come on, Steve,” she said, surprised at how rough her voice came out. “Come on, let’s do this.”

She started out fast, because that’s how he liked it best. She didn’t slow down, not for a moment, and Steve gasped and moaned at the sensation. He reached out, grasping for anything, but he only found the tv remote. He accidentally hit the volume button, and the movie was suddenly screaming at them, every whispered line turned into a shout. It only spurned Natasha on faster. 

She stroked his cock in time with her thrusts, but as she continued to speed up, she said, “You take over.” Steve let go of the remote, hand looking a bit stiff, but he worked over his cock with expertise. 

He was coming with a long moan, and Natasha just fucked him through it, until he was gasping and shaking, unable to stand the sensation of being fucked just past orgasm. She fucked him though for a while longer, she fucked him until he grew hard again, and then he came again for her.

By this time, Natasha was panting, her cunt slick and wet, each thrust an unsatisfying (but ever so teasing) hum. She needed more. She needed something else.

She slowed her thrusts, until she was barely moving. Steve was speaking noiselessly again as she gently rocked in and out, not faster than a thrust every ten seconds or so. 

“My turn,” she sound, sounding breathy.

When she pulled out, Steve’s gasp turned into a sigh. She took off the harness without any hesitation and dumped it off to the side after peeling off the condom and disposing of it. When she returned, Steve’s eyes were closed, and he was stroking his cock ever so casually, like he hadn’t just come twice in the span of fifteen minutes.

She tugged his hand away from his cock and then straddled his chest. She moved along his body, coating him in her own natural lubrication. Steve flexed his hands, like he wanted to touch, but he kept them away. He knew he wasn’t allowed to.

Finally, she moved up until she was hovering over his face, and she lowered herself down until she rested against him. Steve moaned into her, his breath hot against her clit, sending a thrill through her.

He stroked at her clit with his tongue, and while he could never replace any of her vibrators, there was something that her toys could never match. She rocked her hips a little, moved up a little, urging his tongue to dip into her, to taste her further, and she bit her lip as he licked between her clit down to her cunt. Soon she was lost in the feeling, of the way his tongue was hot and heavy, how his breath teased and tickled, and she ground further down, urging him more, urging him further.

She realized that was uttering a string of Russian commands and endearments without conscious thought, just ramblings that she wasn’t sure Steve could understand, nor did she care much if he did.

_More. Faster. Lick it. That’s it. Faster. Circle. More. Yes, like that. That’s it. Keep at it. Such a gorgeous mouth. So beautiful. So talented. Yes, there. Keep at it._

Her first orgasm rocked through her, and she simply pressed down on Steve’s face, his nose buried in her pubic hair. She pulled off enough to give him a moment to collect himself, before letting him at her again.

This time, she slipped a hand down to rub at her clit as Steve teased her toward another orgasm. She stroked herself, tips of her fingers running into Steve’s tongue. Whenever that happened, he licked at them, as if they were candy. 

His tongue was inside her and her own fingers dragged at his lips when she came a second time. 

As they cleaned up, Natasha mentioned, “You know, did you think about calling Myra?”

Steve rose an eyebrow as he pulled on his shirt. “Do you really have to ask that?”

She didn’t. She knew he hadn’t called her and probably wouldn’t. “I’m just making conversation,” she said, teasing.

Steve gave her a funny look, before going to take the dvd out of the player. As he slipped it back in the case, he said, “You know, you don’t have to set me up. There’s someone I’m already interested in.”

The silence hung thick in the air for a moment. Natasha crossed her arms. She glanced away. She knew what he meant.

“I’m not ready for that,” she said, simply.

He smiled, a rueful one. “I know,” he said. “But if you ever are…”

Natasha shook her head. “Make sure to stretch before going to bed.” She plucked the DVD case out of his hands and used it to blow him a playful kiss. “Goodnight, Rogers.”

“Night, Natasha.”

Natasha slipped out and when she reached the bottom of the stairs, she sighed and shook her head.

What she and Rogers did was enough for her for right now. Possibly forever. And she was okay with that.

Surprisingly, though, out of everything, Steve seemed okay with it, too.

Perfect fucking understanding jerk.


End file.
